maxxxbrooks2012 reblogged insaneforbrains93
by Grace Savage
Summary: Quinn Fabray believes in preparing for the zombie apocalypse. Her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, does not approve. A quick drabble inspired by Faberry Week, prompt 2. Laughs inside. Also: SO. MUCH. FLUFF.


Click. Click. Scroll.

maxxx_brooks2012 reblogged insaneforbrains93:

_ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE COMING SOON_

"Hey, Quinn what are you-"

As soon as she hears Rachel step into the room, Quinn slams her laptop shut, but it's already too late. Rachel's at her desk, she has the book in her hand. Quinn knows it's coming, and for the first time in her life, she's afraid of something related to the Zombie Apocalypse: Rachel Barbra Berry's utter disdain for anything revolving it. "Rach, honey, I can explain! It's not what you think! I- I was just… I was trying to sell it on Amazon."

"Oh, really? Quinn, you know how I feel about this! It's like Glen Beck and the 'coming insurrection!' Utter tripe meant to rile up brainless Neanderthals willing to follow any cause that warrants their pulling out a gun!"

Quinn jumped up from her desk chair, "Please, baby, I'm sorry! It's just, Max Brooks is a genius! His books are clever and quality reference for post-apocalyptic survival!" Quinn decides that now is not the time to point out that there are much better weapons to use than guns.

"Quinn Fabray! I cannot believe that you of all people would ever buy into this blather!"

"I'm sorry, baby, I know it sounds crazy, and I was just like you before I talked to Mike ab-"

"Mike Freaking Chang! How many times am I going to have to tell him to back off of you?"

Quinn barely suppresses her eyeroll. "Rachel please, I don't want to get into that right now. Mike is just my friend. He loves Tina."

Rachel takes a deep breath and looks up at Quinn, a terrifying glint in her eyes. "You are very right, Quinn. Now is not the time to discuss his obvious LOVE FOR YOU and burgeoning desire to STEAL YOU AWAY BY CORRUPTING YOU WITH ZOMBIE _NONSENSE_!" Rachel turns to storm out and throws the sacred guide to the floor in rage before her wrist is caught by Quinn's quick fingers wrapping gently around it.

Quinn gazes at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, "Rachel, sweetie, you know I love you and only you. There's just been so much in the news lately. I had to read up on it. I need to be prepared if it ever happens."

Rachel sighed deeply and pulled Quinn's arms around her. "I love you, too, Quinn, but I can't help but feel like this takes precedence over our relationship sometimes, and I can't even talk myself into ignoring it because it's not even a respectable hobby!" Rachel whines, loving the reassuring squeeze she gets in response before stiffening. "What were you talking about? When you mentioned the news? What's been in the news?"

Quinn averts her eyes, refusing to meet her girlfriend's intense gaze. "It's nothing, Rach. You won't be interested."

"Nonsense, Quinn. I asked. I'm interested. Tell me. Now, please."

Quinn pulled away from her diva and sighed heading back to her computer and slumping into her chair. "You won't like it, baby. I'm telling you right now." She grabbed Rachel's hand, and pulled her to stand behind her. She opened up her computer, waiting for it to wake up.

"Really, Quinn? Tumblr?"

"Please do not mock the site. David Karp changed my life." Quinn scrolls to the post she had just reblogged before Rachel walked in, clicking on the first link.

"A HazMat situation? Quinn, please, I'm sure there was just some chemical spill or pesticide issue or something. That could easily be explained."

Quinn simply shakes her head, moving on to the next link. Click. Click. Scroll.

Link after link, Rachel's face fell a little more. "H-he was just eating his face? Wha-why… who does that?" Rachel whimpered when Quinn went to click on the last link.

Quinn turns around to look at Rachel, "Are you okay baby?"

"I don't think I wanna see any more. Can we close the computer? And watch a Disney movie or something?"

Quinn shuts off the computer and jumps from her chair, enveloping Rachel in a secure embrace. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry I scared you. I knew you wouldn't want to read any of that."

"It's okay, just…" Rachel's mouth opens and shuts, like she wants to say something else.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

In a very small, uncharacteristically timid voice, Rachel asks, "Will you protect me, Quinn?"

Quinn smiles down lovingly at the light of her life. "Of course I will baby. We'll be fine. Let's go get some snacks and we'll watch Beauty and the Beast, okay?"

On the way out of the room, Rachel leans down and grabs the guide, slipping it into her purse. She has some light reading to do.


End file.
